


Only on TV

by dsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-16
Updated: 1999-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Tyler King ruminates about a Mountie.This story is a sequel toDo-Over.





	Only on TV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Only on TV

Tyler King, a.k.a. Stanley Raymond Kowalski, ruminates  
about  
a Mountie.  Takes place sometime after _Burning down the House  
_ but before _Eclipse._ This story is a sequel to 'Do-Over.'   
King is from the Highlander ep. _The Innocent_.

Disclaimer:  Tyler King is from Highlander, therefore, he is not mine.  Rays Kowalski and Vecchio are from _due_ SOUTH, so they're not mine either.  Fraser isn't mine, either.  Mounties belong to Canada and Disney, and they all belong to their respective owners. 

Rating:  PG. 

Spoilers:  _Burning Down the House, Eclipse._   Maybe from Highlander, _The Innocent._ __

* * *

  
Only on TV  
or,  
Why do Good Guys Always Seem to Finish First?

by ShrinkingViolet   


* * *

My life is one strange, karmic twist of fate after another.  A few years have passed since I became a cop, I've made detective.  A month ago these people come up to me and ask "Ray, how would you like to start over?" 

They say that they need someone to go undercover as Det. Ray Vecchio while the real Vecchio is undercover in like, Vegas is somewhere.  I ask them what the catch is. 

"Oh, your partners a Mountie." 

A  Mountie?  How bad could Dudley Do-Right be, anyway?  I tell them I'll do it. 

I should have met Seargent Preston first, before I agreed.  The man is like MacLeod on **steroids** or something.  He picks up litter, runs into burning buildings to save _goldfish_ , for god's sake, and is completely oblivious to all the woman, including my 'sister', who are constantly throwing themselves at him.  The man's a freak. 

But hey, maybe some of those women will get tired of Fraser and throw themselves at me, for a change. 

I can hope. 

* * *

This story was brought to you by ShrinkingViolet,  
Queen of the Run-On Sentence people.

shrinkingviolet@freehomepage.com

Back to the Hexwood Archive   
Back to the Fishbowl 


End file.
